


Lassulus

by 4ce_in_sp4ce



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Arthur (Inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ce_in_sp4ce/pseuds/4ce_in_sp4ce
Summary: Arthur was tired. And not just the tired that came from an annoying job or a long flight. He was tired ofthis, ofallof this. He needed a break.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Lassulus

**Author's Note:**

> Lassulus - tired, worn, or wearied

Arthur closed the hotel room door quietly, standing by the door frame for a moment as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could vaguely see Eames' sleeping form in the bed and he knew Eames was usually a heavy sleeper, but he didn't want to risk accidentally waking him up by tripping over something in the dark. After a minute the outlines of furniture were visible enough that he felt he could avoid them and he made his way over to the empty side of the bed, setting his bag down softly. 

He tried not to sigh as he started undressing, peeling off the layers of his suit and folding them as carefully as he could without the light on. It'd been a long job. He'd regretted taking it almost as soon as he'd gotten in and realized just how green the rest of the crew was; they'd had the confidence of experts but none of the experience to match, and it'd fallen to Arthur to patch holes and make things workable while maintaining a delicate balance between constructive criticism and ego stroking. Nearly three weeks of being more of a babysitter than a pointman was _exhausting_ , and he'd already noted down the crew's names as people not to work jobs with in the future.

He grabbed his toiletry kit and headed into the bathroom. Normally he showered after long flights, but he'd been delayed getting in by almost five hours and the amount of effort a shower would require- not to mention the noise- seemed like more trouble than it was worth right now. Showering could wait until morning; until then, simply washing his face and brushing his teeth would have to suffice.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Even in the darkness he looked tired. He _was_ tired. And not just the tired that came from an annoying job or a long flight. He was tired of _this_ , of _all_ of this. Of hotel rooms and constantly shifting time zones, of getting off one plane only to get right on the next. Tired of not seeing Eames for weeks at a time and waking up alone in beds that weren't his. Eames always like to joke that Arthur didn't know how to burn a candle at only one end and as much as Arthur always rolled his eyes at it, he knew Eames was right. He was getting burnt out. He needed a break, a few weeks without a mark to research or a team to corral. Just a few weeks of a bed that was his and a semi-functional sleep schedule and waking up to Eames in bed next to him every morning. Maybe somewhere warm; they had an apartment in Florence they hadn't stayed at in a while. It would be nice to visit. The flowers would be in bloom soon, and that was always a sight to behold. 

Arthur sighed quietly as he climbed into bed, doing his best not to disturb Eames. Despite his efforts though Eames rolled over after a moment with a half awake noise. "Arth'r?"

Arthur smiled, pulling the covers up. "Hi, love. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Mm, s'not a problem. Missed you." Eames moved in close, wrapping his arms around Arthur and burying his face against his chest. His voice was still thick with sleep, and Arthur wondered if he'd actually remember any of this in the morning. Probably not. "Glad you're back."

Arthur settled back against the pillows, some of the stress draining from his shoulders as he kissed the top of Eames' head lightly. He knew he needed a break, and he'd talk about it with Eames in the morning. He could handle an unfamiliar bed for one more night though. Right now, Eames' arms were home enough. "So am I."

**Author's Note:**

> another short tumblr drabble that I didn't intend to post but ended up liking, so here ya go I guess


End file.
